Naruto:Nothing But A Clone
by Susanoo Totsuka
Summary: Tobi played the fool,but he was smart.Knowing where to find Kushina.How to unseal Kyuubi and Control it.Smart enough to abduct the fourth's and Kushina's child and replace it with a infant created by Zetsu and Himself.NO Yaoi,I don't write it.
1. Prologue:Rewriting Destiny

I in no way shape or form own Naruto the Anime/Manga nor any affiliations as they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator, writer, and illustrator of said possessions. I also, in no way shape or form, make any profit from the Fan Fiction Whatsoever. If you wish to point out every flaw in my story, do not review, I do not wish insults on an Idea that formed in my head from people who do not understand the concepts of _**Fan Fiction**_.

Also, This Chapter Deals with 'Clone Naruto's' birth, Tobi's and Minato's battle, and the sealing of Kyuubi, not much more.

Without further Ado, The Story:

Prologue:Changing Destiny

Tobi, the man who claimed himself to be the Legendary Madara Uchiha, growled as he gripped his black hair, the single red eye shown through his flame patterned orange mask glowing in rage. His strength was slowly fading, every year the strength he proudly gloated over, leaving him. "My plans..." He growled to himself as he stalked through, what seemed to be a meadow. "... Everything I've worked for are collapsing around me!"

"**Troubles **_Madara_?" A mismatched voice questioned the man who snarled in response. The masked man swirled on his heels, glaring at his venus fly trap like spy. The plant like man's body was split between two colors, black, and white. Pointing at the man, Madara snarled in rage, his red sharingan eye spinning wildly.

"Trouble? _Trouble_?" Tobi spoke as his spy, Zetsu, winced and stepped backwards a few feet. "More than trouble! I'm becoming weaker! _Weaker_! When I've finally assembled everything needed for my plans, my strength begins to _leave me_! And to make matters worse, that kami damned Yondaime, _Minato Namikaze_," Tobi spat with venom, "Has created an even stronger seal than the one that contains my pet, Kyuubi, now! And he intends to place it upon her after her child birth!

Do you _know_ what this does to my plans? Now, I have less than a month to go _into_ Konoha, break Kushina Uzumaki's seal, and place Kyuubi under an illusion. Even then, she will have delivered her child, and thus _another_ Uzumaki is born, _another_ container to keep my pet from me! And without my pet, in fifteen years, the ability I will have to rely upon the most will be my time and space transportation."

"**What about your**_ other Jutsu? Surely they _**Will not decrease enough that you will actually **_become vulnerable?_" Zetsu questioned Madara who once again turned to him.

"Oh no, I will still have my arsenal, but they will have depleted in strength. Maybe not enough that I can't hold my own in battle, but enough that I will have to constantly rest. It will hinder me... Hinder _Me_! Madara Uchiha! One of the greatest ninja to ever grace this damn plain of existence!" Tobi rambled, his single red eye beginning to glow brighter. "How am I to _complete_ my plan, if I am either too weak or my life span actually begins to deplete! Answer me, Zetsu, **How**!"

The plant like man seemed to ponder for a moment as Tobi began growing increasingly frustrated, a fire almost beginning to spark in the meadow. Staring into Madara's enraged eye, Zetsu's own began to brighten considerably. "_Perhaps, Madara_, **you should find someone to carry on your legacy. A heir of sorts**. _Someone who will follow your role_ **if you become weak, or your life span shortens, and ****wish to have a second in command**."

"A... Heir?" Madara repeated, his eye narrowing. "A Heir? There is no one on this planet that is capable of following my role! No one who I will even consider my second in command! The Uchiha Clan, the clan I lead, Is greedy, and will only turn on me when the outcome betters for them, I know from experience. Every ninja will, it is how this world has become. You also know that I cannot sire a child. And even Nagato, with the Rin'negan that I _bestowed _upon him is nothing but a pawn in my future plans! Tell me, Zetsu, how am I to come upon a heir in a world such as this, where everyone has a plan that only works to better themselves?"

"**Perhaps... You could **_create one_?" The plant man suggested as Madara slowly turned to him, eye sparkling with curiosity.

"Continue, Zetsu. I am intrigued as to what you mean: **Create** my own heir, without siring one?"

"**It is fairly simple, Madara. **_Orochimaru has come to be known to clone children. _**Create beings from another's Dna. **_All for his chance of Immortality. _**Yet, all of his attempts have failed. **_We have research notes of his found in an abandoned research labs. _**And with that we have the one thing that he didn't to stabilize the project."** Zetsu repsonded to the orange masked man who glanced at him skeptically for a moment before staring at his visible hands.

"You are referring to your own abilities, are you not, Zetsu?" Tobi questioned the plant man whom nodded response. Tobi glanced to the sky for a moment, his right eye beginning to glow eerily red as he growled in annoyance to the situation. "Fine, Zetsu. We will try your plan. Bring me the research notes, and find a way to obtain Dna from Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"**Why would you want **_those two's Dna_?" Zetsu questioned as Tobi hid a smile behind his mask.

"The answer is simple, Zetsu. If I cannot have the Kyuubi under my control in its Demonic form, I will have his power under control through the use of its container. You look, Confused. Let me explain things more clearly. As I have stated, the Yondaime Hokage has created a new seal that he plans to place on his wife after her child birth. Which means I must break the seal within twenty days.

However, he will no doubt seal the Demon into his newborn child. This is where the Dna comes in. If we have the Dna of the parents, the... Clone if you want to use that word, will bear the exact resemblance of his parents, bar a third or fourth Dna resemblance. As such I will replace the real baby with my creation, thus if the yondaime truly seals Kyuubi, which will force the Yondaime to summon the Shinigami, the demon will remain under my control, the Yondaime his accursed wife, and their damned offspring will be dead, and my enemies will be none the wiser. Do you understand now, Zetsu?"

"**Hai, Madara.** _I understand_."

"Perfect, because we have a short deadline. Get me the Research, get me the Dna, and get me on my schedule. If we do not get this done within my time span, all of my planning was for naught. Well? What are you waiting for, Zetsu, _Go_!" Quickly, the Venus Fly Trap like man disappeared into the ground as Tobi released a breath of air. "Maybe not all is lost after all..."

~Twenty Days Later~

"What the hell is taking so long, Zetsu!" An enraged voice questioned as Tobi set fire to a wall of the building that he and his spy sat in, though it was quickly doused. "Time is running low! I have funded you, given you all the research, the Dna's necessary and yet, the time to finish this is over! Do you know what will happen to my plans if we have not finished this in time! I will have to go ahead to Konoha without him, _today_. I will have to allow my pet to actually be placed in the Yondaime's true child! I will not-"

"**Madara, I am almost finished. **_It has only taken so long because it is truly hard for me to _**not only incorporate the few Dna's that you have given me into the clone, **_but_** keep it stable so that It will not collapse. **_It has taken the hard work of _**both of my sides just to make sure that he does not**_ melt before both of _**our **_very eyes_." Zetsu cut Tobi off, the orange masked man releasing a growl of annoyance.

"I do not ask of much from you, Zetsu, nor do I question your abilities, as I have witnessed them first hand. If I had known the Yondaime was creating that seal sooner we would not be in such a rush. As it is, today is the day of the Yondaime child's birth. And Kushina Uzumaki has no doubt already gone into labor!" Tobi responded to his spy who nodded in response as he lifted, what seemed to be, a child up, presenting it to Tobi. The sharingan wielder smiled behind his mask as he stared at what the two men had created. Truly it seemed to be a infant clone of the Yondaime, though it did wield key facial elements of its 'Mother'.

"**It's finished, Madara. **_What do you think_?"

"It's... Perfect." Tobi replied as he continued to observe their creation. "Now, what I need you to do is to follow me, Zetsu. We _cannot_ waste anymore time in my plans! Come." Zetsu nodded in response to the man's demand as he sank into the ground, automatically knowing their destination: Konohagakure No Sato. Tobi smiled evilly behind his mask. "It's all coming together... My plans are actually coming into place!" Tobi released a laugh as he disappeared from view.

~Outside of Konohagakure, Later That Day~

A half white, half black, yellow eyed head, which was surrounded by Venus Fly Trap extensions protruded from the ground just outside of Konoha's gates, just as a man wearing a orange, black flame patterned man appeared beside of him. "Where is she, Zetsu? Where is Kushina Uzumaki?" Tobi questioned his spy as he finally came into view, holding the twos creation. The Plant Like man gained a look of concentration before he pointed to the right of himself.

"_That way_. **In the forest, an underground bunker**." Zetsu replied as Tobi nodded, already heading in the general direction.

"Stay close by, Zetsu. We will need to switch the child quickly." Zetsu nodded in response as he followed the Orange masked man.

~Underground Bunker~

"Congratulation, Kushina-Sama." An Anbu wearing a Bear mask spoke to the red headed, green eyed woman. "It's a boy." Kushina looked up to the Anbu, releasing a tired smile. Her eyes, which seemed drained of a large amount of life, however, widened in terror as she released a scream as Chains came from behind him before being pulled back, ripping through the man's neck, effectively decapitating him.

The five other Anbu within the room tensed before lurching forward at an Orange masked man. The Anbu, however, simply fazed through the man as he used to rip two more of them in half. The three remaining Anbu's eyes widened as they withdrew their swords. "Who are you?" One of them questioned as the man released a sadistic laugh. With no answer, the men lurched forwards again. The orange masked man quickly withdrew a kunai, slamming it through the mask of one, effectively killing him.

The man jumped backwards before slinging his chain through the air, allowing it to decapitate another Anbu, leaving one. The man shook heavily before rushing forwards, only succeeding in passing through the man again. Tobi one again materialized, twisting multiple times and wrapping the man in the chain before pulling them, ripping the final Anbu to shreds. "Minato!" The red headed woman screamed in fright, to weak to actually defend herself as the masked man took her child from her. As the man leaped away from the woman, her husband, the Fourth Hokage, appeared in a Yellow Flash, the man's eyes widening upon seeing Tobi holding his child.

"Release my son, or you will pay with your life." Minato warned as Tobi chuckled, disappearing and reappearing on the ground above the bunker his.

"Catch me if you can!" Tobi called down into the bunker as he disappeared from the entrance. Inside the bunker, Minato Namikaze growled before he once again disappeared in a Yellow Flash, chasing after the man who dared to hold his Son hostage.

"Minato!" Kushina called again, though the man was to far gone to hear her cry, or notice another orange, flame patterned mask wearing man to appear from the shadows of the Bunker.

~Tobi & Minato~

Tobi released a laugh as he appeared in a clearing with Konoha's forest, just in front of his Plant Like Spy, whom still held their creation, which, in truths, was an exact replica of Minato's and Kushina's true child. "**Quick Enough**, _Madara_." The Plant Man responded as he handed their creation over to Tobi, in return receiving the fourth's true child.

"Yes, now leave, quickly! The Fourth is almost here!" Zetsu nodded into response to Tobi's command as he quickly sank into the ground, just in time as Minato Namikaze landed in the clearing. "Oh, you caught me... Inconvenient." Tobi spoke, lying through his mask.

"Give me my son, _now_!" The man snarled as Tobi placed his hand over his Created Heir's face, threatening to kill him, though he wouldn't dare.

"And if I don't?" The man questioned, his head just barely dodging the tri pronged Kunai that the Fourth Hokage threw at him. Tobi did, however, allow the blond haired man to take his creation from his, with a well placed punch to his masked jaw. "Very clever..." Tobi sarcastically praised the man, whom snarled in response as he brandished his tri pronged Kunai.

"And now there's nothing left to keep me from eliminating you as a threat!"

"Oh, _I'm_ not the threat!" The orange masked man replied as he disappeared in a plum of smoke, the Yondaime Hokage's eyes widening.

"A... A shadow clone? Then that means-" Before he could finish his sentence, a chakra that he knew all too well from his wife. "Kyuubi!"

~Tobi & Kushina~

Tobi laughed sadistically as Kushina writhed in pain, his Sharingan eye spinning wildly. "Kill her! Kill her Kyuubi!" Tobi cried to the Demonic Beast as it raised its gigantic paw to crush the woman that Tobi had drug from the Underground bunker. As the paw of the nine tailed fox came crashing down, however, a Yellow Flash appeared, just barely saving Kushina from a crushing death.

Minato quickly appeared on a tree branch, carefully cradling Kushina against his chest. "I don't know who you are, but I'm going to kill you!" Minato snarled to the man before he once again disappeared, intent on keeping his wife and child safe from the orange masked man. Tobi's single eye lowered in an almost lazy way as he leaped to the head of the Kyuubi's head, the beast releasing a roar.

"How boring..." Tobi spoke before glancing down to the head of the Demonic Beast he sat upon. "Now, Kyuubi, go, go forwards and destroy the vile existence that is Konohagakure No Sato!" The man cried to his 'Pet', which quickly lurched forwards, tearing through the leaf villages forest to reach said village.

~Minato~

The blond headed Hokage rushed through his village, having just safely deposited his wife and 'child' inside of the villages Hospital, his forces already rallying in an effort to fend of the Kyuubi No Kitsune that was quickly advancing upon Konoha. The man jumped high into the air, landing on a building as he glance out over his village, finding it already destroying homes. 'I must report all that's happened to Lord Third, Immediately.' The man thought to himself. Suddenly, his eyes filled with rage as he felt a hand approaching him from behind.

The man swirled, holding one of his kunai, trying to the attacker in his skull, only succeeding in passing through it and the man's hand as his eyes widened. "_I'm_ your opponent... And it's all over." The attacker of his family spoke in his deep voice as he held Minato's wrist. Immediately a swirling motion came from the eye hole of the man's mask, beginning to twist Minato's body, as if he was sending him to another place. Acting quickly, the Fourth Hokage Vanished to a seal he had placed on another object. "He flew away... He's Fast." The man spoke to himself. "Next time I'll get him faster. The instant we make contact."

~Another Location~

Minato slammed into the green ground that had four of his Tri Pronged Kunai slammed into the ground, forming a square, releasing a grunt of pain. "My attack missed. But he materialized and Instantly tried to drag me in. What is that Jutsu?" He questioned himself as he slowly rose up from the ground, onto his hands and knees. Suddenly, he released a gasp of surprise as a vortex broke out in the clearing he was in, Tobi once again appearing before his knelt form.

"I won't let you get away." The man spoke, his right sharingan eye narrowing at the blond headed Hokage.

'He uses the Teleportation Jutsu too?' Minato questioned himself, withdrawing one of his kunai from the ground. 'Is that how he moved so quickly before?' The man stood up, still sizing up his opponent who sat just a short distance away. "A shinobi who outmaneuvered the Anbu under Lord Third's direct control... Who slipped through a top secret barrier... And who knows that the Nine Tails' Seal would weaken during child birth. Furthermore, he undid the Nine Tails' seal, tamed it and... went in and out of the barrier set up by the hidden leaf without being caught. I know only one Shinobi capable of this.' The blond thought to himself as he glared dangerously at the man in front of him. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato questioned the man before him. In response, the man lowered his hood, allowing his short hair to come into view. "No, that's impossible. He's dead."

"I wonder about that." Tobi spoke in response.

"At this point, it doesn't matter who you are. But why are you targeting the Hidden Leaf?" He questioned the mask man, who tilted his head slight to the left.

"You could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's war, or that it's for peace." The man responded as he lifted his left hand, his cloak's sleeve covering his arm, chains falling down and revealing a cuff around his left wrist.

'Whatever the case, he's no ordinary man!' Minato thought as he assumed a battle stance. 'He can control the nine tails and his teleportation jutsu surpasses both Lord Second's and Mine. And he has some dangerous ideology. I must deal with him now.' The Fourth Hokage concluded as Tobi raised his right hand, pulling another cuff to his right wrist, and showing a connection of chains from right to left before he began moving his hand to make it used to the feeling of the cuff again. 'Or he'll be even more trouble than the Nine Tails! If I transport myself to the village now, he will follow and the battlefield will become even more chaotic.

If he's like Madara,' Minato continued as a wind came through the clearing, blowing both men's cloaks. 'I can't keep the Nine Tails under the Summoning Jutsu for too long. I just have to entrust the village to Lord Third. As for me... I have to take this guy down right here!'

"Now that I have freed the Nine Tails," Tobi finally spoke, brandishing his chains. 'You people have no hope left!" With this, both men leaped forwards, Minato thrusting his tri pronged Kunai forwards to stab through his opponent. The blade, and himself, however, went right through Tobi's body before he materialized, the chain catching Minato around his abdomen. Acting Quickly, Minato used his Flying Thunder God Technique to appear at one of his kunais a few feet away.

'His Flesh... My physical attacks have no effect on him,' Minato once again noted to himself, 'but he makes himself materialize to attack me. Namely, I can only aim for him when we both strike blows! But his risk lies during the moment of attack. And considering the remaining time on the Nine Tails Summoning Jutsu, he doesn't relish a long battle either. The one who attacks an instance quicker than the other... Will win this match.' With that he was back on his feet, rushing forwards, his opponent following suit.

Almost towards each other, Minato threw his Tri Pronged Kunai at the man's forehead, something that would have killed him, though it once again went straight through him. As it continued, Tobi reached forwards to grab Minato as a Rasengan began spinning dangerously in his hand. Tobi's shadowed eye watched him closely, as he almost grabbed the sleeve of the man's white cloak, just as Minato's Kunai finished its track through the masked man's head. 'I win.' Minato thought to himself as he disappeared, reappearing behind Tobi, grasping his kunai and still controlling his Rasengan. Minato quickly spun in mid air, his giant Rasengan slamming him into Tobi's back and digging the ground beneath them.

'Damnit! He flew to that Kunai from earlier!' Tobi screamed in his mind, still enduring the Rasengan attack.

"That was my Flying Raijin, Level Two." Minato spoke to Tobi before they desecrated the ground beneath them, debris flying in all directions. As his Attack ended, Minato quickly slapped black inking onto Tobi's back, where his shirt was torn from his Rasengan attack. As dust spread throughout the clearing, Tobi leaped to a piece of Debis that stuck straight up, clasping his left arm and panting heavily as white goop fell from his sleeve, his slightly bloodied hand detaching almost completely from the rest of his body, just as Minato stood from the dust.

"You got me." Tobi spoke, almost with amusement. "This is what is meant by 'elusive'. I should have never let my guard down." Before anymore could be said, Minato disappeared, right back in front of Tobi, revealing the ink to have been a seal as he slammed his hand into Tobi's gut, the masked man's hand and his left chain flying away from his body at the sudden force.

"Flying Raijin Jutsu!" Minato called as he glared up at Tobi's masked face.

'So that's it... He marked my body somewhere!' Tobi exclaimed to himself. Suddenly, Minato twisted his hand, a bigger seal appearing throughout Tobi's front, shining. 'A contract seal? He intends to separate me from the nine tails?' Tobi questioned himself with haste as he looked to where his 'Pet' was.

"With this, the Nine Tails no longer belongs to you." Minato stated, confirming the man's fear, as the Kyuubi released a long drawn out roar, the Sharingan, which had previously resided in the beast eyes, signaling Tobi's control over it, swirled around the monster's pupil, slowly minimizing until it finally disappeared, the beast's eye becoming smaller and the round pupil becoming a slit that extended from top to bottom.

Tobi released a cry of frustration as he jumped away from Minato, his eye filled with rage. "Fine. You win this battle, _Minato Namikaze_. Know this, though, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, I have other plans that are in effect. And as long as I breath, there will come a day with the Kyuubi No Kitsune is mine once again!" With these words, Tobi disappeared from the view of Minato, having been defeated and stripped of his weapon.

Minato looked up towards the Kyuubi, his eyes steely. 'I need a container!' The man though to himself as he disappeared in a flash of yellow to the room where his wife and child were.

Kushina sat, holding the blond haired boy in her arms, a sight that made Minato wince. "Kushina, I need our son." Minato spoke, making her jump as he looked at her, blood trailing from her lips.

"Why?" She questioned of her husband though he didn't answer. "Why aren't you answering me? You want to use him as the new Jinchurki, don't you? No, Minato, no! I won't allow it! I'm dying, seal the Kyuubi into me, so I can take it with me! Just please, dont..."

"I'm sorry." Minato responded as he took the child into his arms. Kushina leaped from her resting pot, grabbing hold of her husband, just before he disappeared, the family of three gone in a flash.

~Tobi~

The masked man appeared, once again, with his teleportation Jutsu, right in front of the form of his spy, Zetsu, whom still held the Yondaime Hokage's actual Child. Zetsu glanced down at the man's arm, wearily. "You lost you hand?" He questioned as the man nodded, reaching forwards and expertly taking the blond haired child from him with his handless arms, cradling the child before bringing his right hand to hover above the boy's head.

"Yes... For now." Tobi responded to Zetsu before returning his attention to the blond haired child, lowering his right hand. "Goodbye Pest..."

~Minato~

The blond headed Hokage's eyes widened as he glanced down at his wife. "Minato, please, listen to me!" Kushina cried as chains illuminated by a golden chakra pierced from her back, into the ground, before reappearing in front of the Kyuubi, whom was standing in the same clearing as them, wrapping themselves around it in an attempt to restrain it as she pleaded with her husband.

"I'm sorry." Minato spoke as he flipped through hand seals necessary for his next Jutsu. "Reaper Death Seal!" Minato cried as a smoke like substance rose from his body before transforming itself into the Shinigami, as it held, what looked like, Minato's sould in a crucified position just in front of it. "Let's put our trust in this Child!" Minato spoke to his wife as he continued to hold his hand seal. "He's _our_ son after all! When I'm finished with the Reaper Death Seal, I will seal you chakra inside Naruto. When he tries to control the nine Tails' power as a Jinchuriki, I want you to help him out."

"Our son..." Kushina spoke, her intense eyes trained on her husband before looking down to the blond haired, whisker marked child in front of them. "He's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him!" She exclaimed to her husband as he looked down upon her with sorrow. "And also, why use the Reaper Death Seal? If it's just so I can meet a Grown-Up Naruto, even if it's for a short while, there's no need for you to die! I want you to stay by Naruto as he grows up and protect him. I don't get it! To keep the balance of the tailed beast?

For the sake of the Nation and the Village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed! Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?" She screamed at her blond headed husband, blood flying out of her mouth.

"To forsake one's Nation, One's village," Minato respnded as he stared down upon his kneeling wife, "Is the same as forsaking one's child. Your own homeland was destroyed so you of all people should know... the harsh life that awaits those without a country." He continued as the Shinigami watched on without emotions. "Besides, our family is... Shinobi! And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you." With these words he spread his arms out before kneeling down with his wife as her eyes widened. "Even though you won't have much time with him, there are some things only you as his mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can't. That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto."

With these words spoke, Minato reached down and picked the baby up off of the ground where he had been laid in front of his red headed mother before caming face to face with his Kushina. "I will gladly die." He continued to his wife. "It's my duty as his father." The two parent's eyes glared intensely at each other as the Shinigami's own looked to the side where an aged old man tried to break through his barrier.

"Lord Third, What's wrong?" They all heard from the ninja that landed beside the old man.

"It's no good." The old man spoke as he slammed his open palm into the barrier. "I can't go farther than this point because of the barrier put up to keep the nine tails from escaping. Those two are planning on taking the Nine Tails themselves!" He cried just as the Shinigami slammed its hand through Minato's body before twisting and turning to come upon the Kyuubi.

"**Damn you Fourth Hokage!**" The Kyuubi Growled.

"Seal!" The yondaime responded to the beast as it reared its head upwards, its soul leaving with the hand of the Shinigami, piercing through the fourth once again as a seal appeared on his body where the arm had been. 'My body' going numb...' Minato thought to himself in pain. 'I never expected such massive Chakra...'

Kushina illuminating chains fell from the Kyuubi's body a it began shrinking, its paw standing within its own footprint and seeming an infinite amount smaller. "**Damn You**!" The beast cried again.

"It's the reaper death seal after all. He actually used it!"

"But the nine tails is still... ! Wasn't he able to complete the seal? It's gotten smaller, but..." Before he could continue, Minato placed his hand upon the ground, a small bronze holster with a cushioned bedding with eight candles sitting on the shape of an octagon appeared from his hand.

"Alright, next is the eight side seal." Minato spoke again. "I will seal the Nine Tails Inside Naruto." He spoke as he stepped towards the small bedding.

"**The Ritual Alter?**" The Kyuubi questioned. "**Does he intend to Seal me again**? **Furthermore, inside that baby?**"

Kushina watched this with heavy eyes before she lurched forwards, going into a coughing fit. "Kushina! Are you alright?" Minato questioned as he ran over to her. Seeing this, the Kyuubi's eye widened as he spotted the unprotected child, his paw immediately raising into the air.

"**Right Now!**" It exclaimed Kushina's and Minato's eyes widened. As the paw descended upon their child, Minato and Kushina, reacting quickly, jumped in front of the paw with pained eyes as the claws pierced through their chests, blood dripping onto Naruto as they stopped Kyuubi just short of the infant.

"I said that this was the father's duty." Minato spoke as Kushina looked at him over her shoulder.

"Then all the more, since I'm his mother!" The woman retorted.

"There's a Child?" The old man outside of the barrier finally noticed.

"They shielded him."

"**Why you-!**"

"This is the first time I lost an argument." Kushina spoke to Minato over her shoulder once more as he watched her with pained eyes. "Okay, I understand you're determined to do this."

"Thank you, Kushina." Minato responded before taking a small amount of blood from his chin. The man smeared the blood onto his left hand before once again going through hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" He cried with his hand outstretched. A toad sitting crosslegged, floating above the ground with its arms cross before it released a cry.

"The Kyuubi! What? Lord Fourth, too! What's the meaning of this?"

"Gerotora, I'm going to give you the sealing formula's key." Minato responded to the floating toad. "Take it immediately to Master Jiraiya and store it away."

"I see..." The Old Man spoke from outside the barrier. "Minato plans to make his own son the Jinchuriki to save the village."

"You have my word." The toad spoke, wrapping a scroll with intricate seals up. "I confirm the key is in my possession. And now I'm off!" With these words, the toad was gone, leaving the two impaled parents and their child alone with the Kyuubi.

"That should do it." Minato spoke as the Shinigami took the knife from his mouth, licking the blade with his saliva covered tongue. "Kushina, my time is running out. I'm going to start the eight signed seal. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say."

"Naruto..." Kushina spoke softly as she glanced down upon her son, "Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also, don't stay up late, you need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses So don't be too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect you teachers and upperclassmen at the academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about the three prohibitions of the Shinobi.

Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another prohibition is women. I'm a woman so I don't know too much about this but... all you need to remember is that the world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls... But just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the three prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya sensei, you know." She spoke as Minato smiled behind her. "Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish that I could stay with you longer. I love you. Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time."

With a shake of his head, the man spoke, "Oh, it's okay. Naruto, My message to you is... I guess it's the same as you nagging mother's." He spoke, the red head crying heavily as blood seeped harder from their mouths. "Eight Signed Seal." And with those words, Minato, Kushina, the battle, and the Kyuubi, it was all over. Ended with those single words.

"Goodbye... Minato... Kushina... Rest In Piece..."

I'm finishing this chapter on that note. This chapter doesn't rewrite much of the story as Madara's/Zetsu's Naruto will as this progresses. I kind of botched everything between the Tobi fight and Sealing because my source cut out what happened between those two events! Can you believe that? Anyway, the 'New Naruto' as I want to call him, Is basically what I believe Madara may be. A combination of a Zetsu clone and Dna. Though New Naruto's Dna is exactly the same as the Originals there are a few differences as there will be one or two extra Dnas, but no more than that, trust me.

Also, just to make sure _everyone's_ clear, New Naruto will not be following in Anime/Manga Naruto's step as the Orange Wearing everybody will accept me shoes. That's the point of this story. I kinda got it from that bullshit show Young Justice. I watched it for a while, didn't, tried to again, found out they jumped five year to the next series, went online, learned the Red Arrow was a clone and a 'mole' so to speak. That's kinda how this Naruto is.

Well, until next time, peace be with you and god bless you all.


	2. Chapter 1:Not so happy Father

The disclaimer for this story resides in the Prologue, therefore I have already stated that all possessions belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Also, just to clear up any confusion that may arise, Tobi has a connection, so to speak, to Naruto as his creator. And through that connection, Tobi will warp Naruto into a much darker version of himself/ As for jutsu, for now, Naruto is just relying upon teleportation jutsu.

Demon: **"You and your master... Will pay."**

Zetsu: "**Our creation is **_fine Madara, quit worrying._"

Human: "Is that so?"

Thought: 'I don't trust him.'

Mental Links: _"Kill them... KILL THEM!"_

Chapter 1:Not So Happy, Father

~Ten Years Later~

"Catch him!" A man's voice rang out over the village of Konoha. A mob of Civilians had cultivated to attack, in their minds, the Kyuubi Reincarnate, Naruto Uzumaki. Said blond haired child was actually making no attempt to run away from the small mob, rather walking slowly with his hands planted firmly in his Khaki pockets. _"They're coming for you, again, Naruto."_ A deep voice whispered into Naruto's ears, though there was no one there beside him. _"The same people... I believe your __**Hokage**__ is letting them off much easier than he should be."_

'Your point is?' Naruto questioned by thought, knowing that the voice would not respond if he voiced his thoughts aloud. 'They are all ignorant, down to every ninja, and down to every child. Matter of fact, this village is burning itself to the ground with its ignorance. So why should I care if a few people get off easy for trying to harm me? They are just digging their grave deeper.' He replied, the small mob of villagers getting closer.

"_A very mature, and conniving way to look at this situation. But, what if they __**do**__ finally hurt you, my child. What if they succeed in tearing you to pieces? I have invested too much time in you for you to die!" _The voice spoke, slowly bringing itself from a soft whisper to borderline shouting. "_Now, understand, you will do as I say, without question, as you have your entire life. Go into that alley."_

'That's a dead-end alley.' Naruto spoke as he slowly approached, hands still in his pockets as his mob began finally closing in on him.

"_Do you not believe that I know that? I know every inch of this village as well as you do! Now listen to me and go into the alley."_ With a low growl, Naruto quickly made the turn into the alley, continuing down the long and narrow pavement before he finally reached the brick wall that blocked him from advancing along any farther.

"He went down an alley! Hurry up!"

'Here I am. Now what do you want me to do?'

"_I want you to place your right hand on the brick wall."_ The voice responded immediately.

'On the wall? What does that accomplish? The more I-'

"_Shut up! I tire of you questioning me. I have not lead you astray these past few years in my decisions. Why? Because I know more than you, and as such, you will do as I say child!_" The deep voice cried out, outraged at the disrespect given to him by the blond eight year old. With a sigh of annoyance, Naruto reached forwards, placing his hand against the wall. "_Perfect, Now the mob is just arriving the alley. Concentrate and imagine yourself at the entrance to the alley._"

As the boy closed his eyes, doing as the voice commanded of him, he began to feel light headed, his body feeling distorted. Suddenly, he felt as though he had been thrown through the air, the need to vomit coming to as bile rise up his throat. As the bile slowly ebbed away, Naruto heard voices in front of him. "Well? Where is he?"

"I... don't know, I thought he went down this way!" The second responded before the obvious leader sighed in annoyance. "Let's just go make sure he's not hiding down there." The man spoke as Naruto looked down at himself, his eyes widening. His body was protruding half way from the right entrance wall of the alley, the other half, invisible.

'How-'

_"I told you to listen to me._" The voice spoke, once again, nothing but a whisper in his mind. "_And now you will continue to do so. There are only... Five or six of them. So take one of your kunai from the academy, and kill them. Wipe their disgraceful faces from this plain!"_

'Kill them? I don't think-'

"_No. With as much as you question me, you truly do not think at all! You are training to be a ninja, training to be a killer, my child. And if you cannot kill these men, these people that you know have wronged you, then you cannot kill a man you have never even met. And if you cannot do these things, perhaps I was wrong in placing my hopes in you."_

'No! I'll do as you say.' Naruto replied as he exited the wall, slowly and silently walking forwards behind the mob of villagers. Reaching down to the single Kunai pouch the academy allowed him to keep around his leg, the boy silently removed a said kunai knife. Taking a deep breath, Naruto reached forwards, snagging the man at the very back by his shirt, bringing him stumbling backwards. Before the man could fall or make any noise, the blond headed boy, slit his throat with the kunai, sending crimson blood over the brick walls.

The blood coated Naruto's face as his eyes widened, his heart beginning to beat erratically with adrenaline. "_Yes, that's it my child. Kill them. KILL THEM ALL! Wipe their sins CLEAN of this forsaken plain of existence!_" The voice called for blood, it bounced around in his mind, his head beginning to throb with a migraine. "_What are you waiting for? Kill them __**Now**__!_" And with these words, the Kyuubi contained snapped, lurching forwards with the highest speed someone could with as little training as he had gotten.

His kunai slammed into his second kill's neck, severing his spinal cord as the blond violently ripped the blade from the entrance wound, spraying blood in another man's eyes. Jumping to the side, Naruto slammed his kunai into the man's chest. sending him crashing into the brick wall, the remaining attention of the final three coming to rest on him. "It's the Demon! Quick, Kill it!" Naruto dodged to the side, a metal pipe just barely missing.

Reaching over, Naruto ripped his kunai out of his last kills chest, throwing it quickly through the air to where it embedded itself in the man holding the pipe's throat. The man stumbled backwards, falling against the brick wall as blood began squirting from the fatal wound. "DIE KYUUBI!" The blue eyed boy ducked, sending a flying man head first into the brick walls of the academy.

The blond once again brandished his blood stained Kunai, swing it into the air where it efficiently lodged itself into the man's right eye, his left going wide. With a grin that showed no regret, the boy released his hold on the kunai, the man toppling over, dead. Naruto spun quickly as he heard a groan, finding the man that had crashed into the brick wall stirring. Frowning, The Jinchuriki walked forwards, grasping the forgotten metal pipe off of the ground as he advanced the man who was still trying to pick himself up.

The blond haired boy stared at the man knelt before me before he reared the pipe high above his head before bringing it down up his would be attacker's skull. The man quickly dropped back down to the ground. The vicious grin that the blond had adorned returned as he reared the pipe up again, bringing it down onto the back of the man's head, a sickening crack coming from the force of the blow. "Die Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned, quoting him as he nudged the mans side with the metal pipe. "No, YOU DIE!" And with that, the blond allowed the pipe to descend once more, finishing the beaten and broken man.

Dropping the pipe, Naruto dropped backwards, allowing himself to be propped up against the blood stained brick walls of the alley way, observing his work. A chuckle left his lips. The people of the sin filled village of Konohagakure had tried time and again to kill him, yet he had murdered six of their own in that small amount of time. "_No time to feel achieved yet, that disgrace this village calls a Kage is heading this way. And he has Anbu. Place your hand on the wall again, and imagine yourself on top of the Hokage mountain! Quick! Don't waste anytime!"_

Nodding to the command, Naruto did as he was told, placing his hand against the blood stained brick, his eyes closing to imagine himself atop the Hokage Mountains, the _only_ place that made Konoha seem like the village it made itself out to be. And the feelings all returned. The feeling of being light headed, the feeling of distortion, and the need to vomit. The blond bit his tongue to keep the bile from leaving his throat before opening his eyes, finding his head protruding from the top of the mountain. Silently, the blond headed boy willed himself to come completely into view. And a few minutes later, the boy did come to have his body complete.

"_Very good, my child. Maybe you-_"

'Why do you call me that?' Naruto questioned in his mind as his eyebrows knitted together.

"_What?_"

'Why do you call me 'My Child'. As long as you've been... there, you've refused to call me anything but 'My Child'. Not even referring to me in any other manner. Not Naruto or Baka, Just 'My Child'... Why?'

"_I thought that the answer would be simple. You are 'My Child', Naruto._" The voice replied, not even slightly disturbed as announcing himself as the boy's 'Father'.

'You're... You're my Tou-San? Where... Where have you been? Why aren't you _here_ instead of just being a talking voice in my head. No... That's it, you're just a voice, you're not my-'

"_**Silence!**__ I am your father, Naruto. I created you. I bestowed you upon the leaf village! I allowed them to raise you, and I stayed away because I am a dangerous man, a man people don't even know exist anymore. I couldn't just be there to watch you and love you. I'm not even capable of love. And as such, you should not be either. Which is why this conversation changes nothing between us. I am to be referred to as 'Master' until you have completed what training I will bestow to you these next few yoears.. You do not need such sentiments now anyway."_

'How do I know I can trust you? There's no proof that-"

_"Listen to me! I have guided you. I have allowed one of your powers to awaken so that you may protect yourself. I have given you no lies, being one hundred percent more truthful than your own Hokage. And you dare to question my honesty now? You are wearing my patience thin child! If you intend to question me every step of the way, I will cut this connection between us right **now**!"_

'No! Don't... Don't leave. I'll believe you until I have any proof that you've lied.'

"_Perhaps you do have remaining brains after all my child. Good. Tomorrow we will begin undoing what those ingrates at you Academy has done. Be prepared, Naruto. You have just accepted your role as the Heir I created you to be, and these next few years are crucial to if you will meet my expectations or if you will fail me as so many others do."_

"I understand my master."

~Six Years Later, Naruto:Fourteen~

Steely blue eyes glared out across the village of Konohagakure No Sato, Hate clearly evident in them. The figure that owned the eyes was imposing, if not, terrifying. The figure wore a baggy black long sleeve shirt that traveled all of the way down to his wrists where they were wrapped off with black medical tape. Over the the shirt he wore a tight fitting maroon Anbu armor, though it was styled more to that of the the First and Second Hokage's armor, branching all of the way down to his waist. The armor branched upwards at the top, coming all of the way up to a half face mask that kept him safe from attack. From the back, a hood came from his back shirt, which he kept placed firmly over blond hair. On the shoulder, the armor branched off from the main chest plate before coming down to mid bicep.

On his elbows, the man wore elbow pads that cut off the tops of the sleeves from the bottoms. Over his forearms, the slightly tall figure wore silver plated Anbu guards, though they branched outwards three times, leaving three sharpened blades at the tops. Around his waist, he wore a red sash that was worn and slightly tattered. For pants, he wore black Jounin styled pants that allowed a person to conceal more weapons than those of Anbu. Connected to the bottom of his chest armor, and coming down to cover his hips was more armor, though this served to almost replicate the First Hokage's era of armor perfectly. Strapped around his thighs, just below the armor, were two kunai holsters, the the figure used them to stock curved throwing knives.

The figure wore black military combat boot that held steel plates on the toes and heels. Covering the fronts of the boots, and traveling all the way up to the top of his shins were more Maroon Anbu guards. The guards held serrated edge, much like his arm guards in case he was disarmed from the rest of his weapons.

The blue eyed figure rotated his neck, an almost sickening crack escaping his joints. "Naruto, what are you doing up here? Today's the exams!" The steely blue eyes narrowed as the came to the left corners.

"I know this. But sometimes, it helps for me to sit upon this mountain and concentrate, asking myself why I still reside here, trying to gain a worthless Hiatate." Iruka's eyes softened upon the boy as blue eyes continued to glare out across the owner's village.

'Poor Kid. I wish I would've realized he wasn't so evil in the first place. Maybe he wouldn't have turned out like this...' The academy Chunin thought to himself with a sigh before he spoke, a smile placed on his face. "Hey, Naruto? How about after the academy I take you out for some Ramen? How's that sound?"

"_Do not trust him, Naruto! He wants to kill you. He's just like the rest of this village. Think back. Do you know how many assaults he could have stopped before you had to kill mobs? Too many to count. And he never did anything. Remember this, Naruto. Everyone in this village has a plan-"_

'That only works to better themselves. I understand, Father.' Naruto returned in his mind, having long since gained the privilege to call the voice by the title he did. "It _sounds_ as though you want to torture me with boring conversation. I do not seek social activity outside of training and missions. Understand that, Umino-San? And I would ask you not to call me by my first name. You do not know me and I do not know you."

With those words spoke, Naruto leaped off of the Hokage Monument, something that would have given the older ninja a heart attack, had the blond haired young boy not done said act once a week. Iruka glance over the edge and watched as Naruto landed on a rooftop. Said roof almost collapsed from the act being preformed an untold amount of time. The blond Jinchuriki channeled chakra to his feet, beginning an intricate dance of flipping from building to building as he made his way towards the academy.

"Naruto... What has been done to you?" Iruka questioned the long gone boy before following his lead in heading towards the academy.

~Academy~

"Ah, Uzumaki..." A silver haired man spoke, with as much disdain as he could. "Right on time... Alright, come on back to the exam room." The blond haired boy watched the man's back emotionless as his need for blood began screaming, his head throbbing uncontrolled.

_"Soon, Naruto... Soon you will have your chance at vengeance upon the silver haired ingrate."_ His 'Father's' voice spoke inside his head, Naruto closing his eyes as he finally moved to follow the man, ignoring the looks he gained from his classmates. They stared at him everyday with those eyes, like they would never understand his existence.

"Now, Uzumaki, the test is simple: Use Kawimari, a Henge, and create three perfect Bunshins of yourself and I'll hand you your Headband, and We'll be _done_ with each other." The silver headed man spoke as Naruto continued to stare at him. Naruto lifted his hand up into a hand sign, his body going up in a puff of smoke before revealing himself to have transformed into the former Uchiha Clan Leader, Madara. "Interesting choice... Pass. Next."

His hands once again went into a hand seal and he was quickly traded with Mizuki's desk. The boy crouched, his emotionless eyes glaring holes into Mizuki. "Uh, Pass. Final test." Mizukki spoke nervously as Naruto cracked his neck before standing to full height once again. Naruto lifted his hands to the final seal, plums of smoke going off as three Kage Bunshin appeared beside of him. "Naruto, are these... Kage Bunshin?" Mizuki questioned quickly, a smile coming to his face, as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Hai." He spoke without emotion, "I have too much chakra to be able to preform a simple Bunshin, So Hokage-Sama taught it to me."

"Then I'm sorry, but I can't pass you. It says that only a _regular_ bunshin can pass." Mizuki spoke, playing his part almost perfectly. _Almost_. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the smile before he turned, walking away from the Chunin.

"Right." Naruto spoke as he reached the door, just as Iruka finally came through.

"Oh, Naruto! You're done already? Did you get a- ah... Sorry, it seems not. Well, if it cheers you up, my offer on ramen still-" He was cut off as Naruto raised his left hand, silencing him.

"As I have stated, I do not require Social Companionship, and as such I do not wish to spend time with you Umino-San. I will see you another day." And then, the boy was gone. Mizuki stood, his grin still in full effect as he walked over and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up Iruka! Since you got to have a break, I'm taking one to, which means you get all of the tests to yourself! Rejoice!" The chunin laughed as he left the room, Iruka watching his back with knitted eyebrows.

"... He's a strange man..."

~Naruto~

The blond headed young man cracked his neck as he reached the outside of the academy, ignoring the taunts from the rest of the children who taunted him for not gaining a headband. 'They're actually proud to have aced that exam?' Naruto questioned his 'Father'. 'I mean, It was three jutsu that are of the lowest rank. A Civilian could do them if they applied themselves.'

"_It just proves what I have taught you all this time, Naruto. Besides-_"

"Naruto!" An annoyingly familiar voice call out as Naruto stopped, slowly spinning on his heels to face Mizuki. "I'm glad I caught you! looked through some books, there's a makeup test you can take to pass the exams and become a ninja! That is, if you want to take it?" The man exclaimed, too happily.

'He's lying. I can see it in his eyes. He hates me too much to want to help me in anyway whatsoever.' The boy thought to himself.

"_Yes, there's no doubt about that, My Child. But, perhaps this could benefit you. Ask him what it is."_ His 'Father' commanded, something that Naruto complied to.

"Well, you basically have to sneak into the Hokage Tower's vault, take the Forbidden Scroll, and then Learn one jutsu off of it, bar the Kage Bunshin, and then relay it to me or Iruka!"

'That's bullshit. Why would a makeup test for an _Academy_ _student_ revolve around stealing the **forbidden scroll**?'

"_Truly a stupid cover on his part. Still, that scroll holds many jutsu that I do not wield in my arsenal, nor that I could teach you... Accept it, I have a plan that will have us come out on top over this wretched village and everyone else will lose, without even knowing it!"_

Naruto nodded. "Fine, I accept, Mizuki. Where is the rendezvous point where we will meet at?" He questioned, Mizuki's smile becoming that of an evil maniac.

~Hokage's Tower~

The Aging Third Hokage lifted his head tiredly from his paperwork as the door to his office slammed open. Sarutobi smiled as he saw Naruto Uzumaki enter. The boy was someone he viewed as a surogate grandson. They had even begun to get close each other, almost like family, when he was five. And then he just became cold and distant to everyone, a fact that he blamed on the village that he lead. "Ah, Naruto, What can I help you with?"

"Hokage-Sama." Naruto stated with a nod, forcing the Hokage to wince as he remembered when Naruto was four and called him 'Jiji'. "I have something of importance to report to you."

"Oh? And that is?"

"The Chunin Academy Instructor, Mizuki, plans to abandon Konoha, tonight."

"Mizuki? Are you sure about this, Naruto? Mizuki has been a loyal Konohagakure ninja for a very long time, and-"

"He failed me for using Kage Bunshin on the basis that only _regular_ Bunshins can pass. Then approached me offering a chance of a Makeup test which the goal was to break into the tower, steal the Forbidden Scroll, take it to the abandoned shack in the Konoha forest, learn a Jutsu from it, and then relay it to him. I believe he intends to 'Kill' me in the forest and steal the scroll. Basically what Aoi Rokusho had don with the Nidaime Hokage's legendary Raijin."

The Hokage cupped his hands together under his chin, thoughtful for a moment. "What do you wish for me to do, Naruto? This is a serious accusation and if true need to be dealt with immediately."

"What I suggest," Naruto spoke, beginning to quote his 'Father', "Is that you lend me the scroll. Please, listen." Naruto interrupted as the Hokage opened his mouth. "Lend me the scroll and call the Village Ninjas together. Send them out on a search, but keep Iruka to behind and tell him what's truly happening. Send him in case I need back up." Naruto spoke, a dark smile hidden behind his mask. 'He's not going to fall for the backup thing, is he?' Naruto questioned himself. And to his amazement, the old man did.

"Okay, Naruto. I'll trust you and do this. You have a thirty minute head start. If this works, and you're right, I'll let you be promoted to genin." The Hokage replied, Naruto's smile widening as he nodded, leaving the room quickly.

'He's so desperate to hope I'm still the same as I was nine years ago that he's ignorant enough to completely trust me! Fool!'

"_So far, the leaf have fallen..._"

~Naruto, Mizuki Rendezvous~

Naruto released no sound as he appeared in the clearing he was set to meet with Mizuki in, his head protruding from a tree before the rest of his body following suit. Taking the forbidden scroll from its resting place upon his back, Naruto raised his hands up, forming the seal need for the Kage Bunshin Jutsu as ten puffs of smoke came into play. The armored boy looked at his opposites before handing them the scroll. "You five, start writing down every jutsu that benefits us, skip the ones that do not. The other five, pick a jutsu from the scroll, and start practicing. I'm going to wait on Mizuki." The clonees nodded at their orders as they immediately set to do what they had been created for.

Naruto sighed as he placed his right hand on the back of his neck rolling it around quickly as his armor mask caused kinks to appear in his neck constantly. 'Do you think the clones will be done with the scroll in time?' Naruto questioned inside of his mind, waiting for a response.

"_Yes. You still have at least ten minutes before either Mizuki or Iruka find this clearing. By then those five clones should be finished. But if you're so worried about failing such a simple task, by all means, make more clones."_

'No... No you're right. I'm just paranoid. You never know when that old man is using that 'Crystal Ball'.' Naruto replied quickly as he examined the surrounding forest cautiously. This continued for another ten minutes as the blond headed Jinchuriki listened to the scribbling of pens on paper and the sounds of his clones working on whatever jutsu they had chosen from the scroll.

"We're finished, Naruto-Sama." One of the Clones spoke as he walked forwards, placing a small scroll in his hand. "There was a seal in the Forbidden Scroll, showed us how to shrink other scrolls. Just add blood and it'll go to the original size."

"Hai, Good job. Now dispel one at a time. Every single one of you!"

"Hai, Naruto-Sama!" The clones replied, going up in smoke. Just in time, it seemed, as Iruka Umino pierced the forest.

"Naruto! Are you okay? Am I too late?" The academy teacher rambled as Naruto closed his eyes slowly, shaking his head.

"You are on time, Umino-San. As a matter of fact, Mizuki should be arriving right... Now." True to his words, the silver headed chunin appeared, two gigantic shurikens upon his back.

"Oh, Iruka, you beat me here! Oh well. Naruto, you did good. Now quick, give me the Forbidden Scroll!"

"Actually, Mizuki," Naruto spoke as his steely blue eyes came to rest on Mizuki, "There's been a change of plans. You're not getting this scroll. You're not going to kill me. As a matter of fact, you're not even going to leave this forest alive." Mizuki's eyes narrowed as he snarled in rage, an act he had preformed against Naruto before.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'm just going to have to KILL YOU!" With these words, the man quicly released one of the giant shurikens, throwing it towards Naruto. Iruka's eyes widened as he lurched forwards, intent on taking the shot for Naruto. Yet, the proud armored boy would have none of it.

"Get out of my way, Umino!" The blond spat, pushing the man aside, just before he could be impaled on the shuriken. With an outstretched hand, the object was caught before being thrown to the side, slamming into the outside walls of the shack. "Cheap Trick, Mizuki. You should have brought more of those, you need a lot more to hit me with them."

"Why you little bastard! You think you can take me? You're wrong! And I'll enjoy killing you. Do you know why? It's the same reason why everyone hates you! It's the same reason you have those damned whiskers!"

"Mizuki, No!" Iruka called. "That's forbidden!"

"Shut up, Iruka! Don't you get it, Demon, You're the **Kyuubi**!" Mizuki exclaimed, a mad look branching throughout his eyes. Naruto's own steely one came to rest on Mizuki once more, though they distanced themselves for a moment.

'You're the Kyuubi.' Naruto stated to the voice inside his head.

"_No, I'm not._"

'I should have known you weren't my father! A voice in my head, I'm fucking insane! I can't believe-"

"_**Naruto**__! I am your father, your creator. I made you, and you know it. I will explain on a later date, but do not question my status as your maker, for I did __**not**__ create you just so you could throw everything I've worked for, away!"_

'I want to know who you are! How did you _make_ me. You always so you _made _me but never helped _conceive_ me! Prove to me that you are my-'

"**Well**!" Mizuki called, rage controlling his eyes. "You sit there and act as if this doesn't effect you! Do something! Say Something!" Naruto stepped backwards slightly, his eyes becoming emotionless before he spoke in the deepest voice he could possibly manage.

"This changes nothing." And with that, he shot forwards to the tree branch Mizuki sat upon, the Chunin just barely dodging a fist. Mizuki himself struck out, though he two missed his target. Snarling in rage, the Chunin instructor as he unclasped the last giant shuriken he held, allowing it to slice through the air.

Naruto dodged to the side of the weapon, allowing the weapon to fly past him, slamming into Iruka's leg and sending him to the ground. 'Moron!'

"looks like your out of toys, Mizuki." Naruto taunted the man who lurched forwards.

"I don't need them to beat you, you Kami Damned Demon!" He screamed, rage boiling away at him, his vision turning red as he swung at Naruto time and time again, missing. "Beside you lost your protector! Without Iruka, you hold no candle to me!" He called, pure insanity gripping his soul. The man laughed as his fist finally came in contact with Naruto's head. However, he screamed as the armor around the jaw broke his wrist, opening cuts with the edges.

Naruto lurched forwards, grasping both of the man's wrists with his left hand. "I don't need a protector. Especially not him. Say, how about I show you one of those jutsu you wanted so badly?" Naruto questioned as he tilted his head to the side. "Kokuangyo No Jutsu!" The blond called, flipping through one handed hand seal as Mizuki's eyes widened. And then, he screamed, stumbling backwards. Naruto lurched forwards, slamming his fist into Mizuki's gut.

Mizuki bent of, pain shooting throughout him as Naruto rose his knee to crash into the man's face. Mizuki fell down to one knee as the blond headed child leaped into the air, bringing both feet down onto the back of the silver headed Chunins skull, his face slamming into the forest floor. Mizuki screamed in both rage and fear as e jumped forwards, trying his best to strike Naruto through the Genjutsu cast upon him.

It was for naught as Naruto lashed out with a spinning heel kick, the solver plates on his boots slamming into Mizuki's jaw, effectively knocking his teeth out and allowing the man's blood to begin seeping from his lips. Naruto rolled his neck, allowing a few cracks to come from it before he lurched forwards, the silver plates on the toes of his boots, slamming into the man's skull. Mizuki flipped over onto his back, a few spasms escaping him.

Turning away from the silver headed man, Naruto walked to where Iruka sat, still trying to pry the over grown shuriken out of his leg. "I can see why you're an academy teacher, Umino-San. You're not a good on field Ninja." He spoke as he ripped the giant shuriken out of his leg, offering a hand and helping the academy teacher up. "Nevertheless-"

"Hey! I'm... I'm not done... with you..." Mizuki cried out, blood escaping his mouth as he propped himself up onto one of the trees.

"Maybe not. But _I'm_ through with **you**." Naruto replied as he released the giant shuriken from his hand, allowing it to fly through the air as Mizuki watched, Horrified. The shuriken slammed into his neck, blood immediately escaping the man's mouth in gushed as his horrified eyes continued to watch Naruto and Iruka. Finally, the body of Mizuki fell down onto its knees before falling to the ground in spasms, blood shooting from the necks as the silver haired head still sat upon the top of the Shuriken.

"Naruto, that was-" Iruka was cut off as a squadron of Anbu dropped down into the area.

"Lord Third felt this was taking too long and became concerned. Is everything-"

"Everything is fine. Please take Umino-San to the hospital, and I will report to the Hokage tomorrow morning to give my full detailed report of tonight to him." Naruto cut the man off as he began leaving the clearing, handing off the Forbidden Scroll to on of the masked men.

The Anbu watched him leave before two stepped forwards, taking Iruka by his arms and disappearing in smoke. The Anbu glanced over to the other Anbu within the clearing. "Something's not right about that kid... Come on, we're going to drop this off at the Hokage Tower."

"Hai!"

~Naruto~

Naruto sat upon the head of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju with a look of spite clear upon his face. 'Okay, I'm listening. Tell me. Tell me how you are not Kyuubi. Tell me how you are my father, or creator, or whatever you call yourself!'

"_It's not an easy story, My child. It began fourteen years ago when I learned Minato Namikaze had created a stronger seal for the Kyuubi No Kitsune, stronger than previous ones, and that his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was pregnant..."_

I need a Beta, so I don't have to reread this stuff. Anyway, That's it for this chapter. I feel I rewrote a little more than I did in the Prologue. Don't let this chapter excite you, Naruto's no hero that loves everybody. He hates Iruka, can't stand. But at the moment, Iruka living, benefited him, and his plan.

I was going to have Naruto begin use of Tobi's space and time transportation in this chapter, but decided against it, opting to have it 'awakened', so to speak, on a later date. Until next time, Peace be with you all.


End file.
